I Don't Believe It
by Red-volution
Summary: Naruto tak pernah percaya yang namanya ramalan, apalagi ramalan sebuah kue! Tapi punya istri yang pikiranya bertolak belakang denganya justru malah kadang-kadang membuatnya kerepotan karena ramalan./NaruSaku/Sequel from Fortune Cookies./for NaruSaku Day!/RnR please.


_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, cerita aneh, Dedicated for NaruSaku day! DLDR!**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku Always^^**_

_**Genre : Family, A little bit humor (maybe...)**_

_**Summary : Naruto tak pernah percaya yang namanya ramalan, apalagi ramalan sebuah kue! Tapi punya istri yang pikiranya bertolak belakang denganya justru malah kadang-kadang membuatnya kerepotan karena ramalan./NaruSaku/Sequel from Fortune Cookies./for NaruSaku Day!/RnR please.**_

_**Happy Reading^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah enam tahun berlalu. Dari awal hubungan mereka, bahkan sampai mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri, ada-ada saja hal yang membuat mereka kerap bertengkar. Entah pertengkaran kecil atau pertengkaran besar. Tapi seringnya pertengkaran kecil mengingat sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang.

Kita lihat apalagi yang mereka lakukan saat ini dirumah baru mereka. Rumah baru dua lantai dengan warna putih itu nampak sederhana namun juga elegan. Beberapa tumpukan kardus dari yang kecil sampai besar masih diletakan secara acak di ruang tamu. Itu hal wajar karena mereka baru saja pindah ke rumah ini dan saat ini tengah berbenah ruangan.

"Sakura-_chan_, kotak ini harus kuletakan dimana?" Tanya Naruto. Ia membawa kotak berukuran cukup besar berisi beberapa bingkai foto dan aksesoris.

"Kotak itu letakan saja di kamar." Timpal Sakura, tengah membongkar sebuah kardus dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan lekas membawa kotak tadi ke lantai dua.

"Aneh, padahal kotak itu sudah kubuka tadi..." Gumam Sakura. Didepanya teronggok sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang yang ia rasa sudah ia buka tadi. Tapi kenapa masih terbungkus dan ditutup dengan rapi?

Daripada penasaran, ia putuskan memuka kotak itu. Lagipula memang semua kotak harus dibuka dan dikeluarkan isinya. Ia angkat sekilas kotak itu dan mengguncangkanya pelan. Setelah meletakanya di lantai, ia putar posisi kotak itu dan merobek selotip yang merekatkan tutup kotak itu.

"Ini kan..." Benda-benda yang berada di kotak itu benar-benar tak asing bagi Sakura. Kenang-kenangnya sejak SMA hingga sampai ia lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Ada juga sebuah bingkai foto yang masih disimpan dalam keadaan bagus. Foto itu bergambar tiga orang gadis yang tersenyum ceria ke arah kamera. Sakura, sahabatnya sejak SD yaitu Ino, dan juga gadis keturunan china, Tenten.

Senyum lembut terpatri diwajah cantik Sakura. Saat itulah dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan melilitkan kedua tanganya diperut Sakura. Tanpa diberi tahupun wanita itu yakin benar siapa gerangan orang yang memeluknya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" Bisik Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dan menghirup aroma cherry dari rambut pink yang sudah memanjang hingga punggung itu.

"Aku sedang melihat fotoku bersama sahabatku saat SMA." Kepala Naruto disandarkan keatas bahu Sakura. Dia juga ingin tahu apa yang dilihat istrinya hingga senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ooh, mereka Ino dan, emm... Tenten kalau tidak salah." Tebak Naruto yang diberi anggukan benar oleh istrinya.

"Aku rindu mereka... Kami terakhir bersama ketika kelulusan dari perguruan tinggi setahun yang lalu. Padahal mereka sudah janji akan menghadiri acara pernikahan kita, tapi sepertinya mereka sibuk..." Nada kekecewaan terdengar dari penuturan tersebut.

"Apa kau kecewa?"

"_Ie_, Bukanya aku kecewa, hanya saja..."

Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Naruto terkekeh. Hening sesaat ketika tiba-tiba Naruto memekik seperti ingat sesuatu. "Aku ingat! Mereka mengirim hadiah pernikahan pada kita!"

Kontan saja Sakura dibuat kaget dan segera berputar menghadap suaminya. "Yang benar?" Tanyanya antusias.

Naruto menggangguk dan tersenyum. "Tunggu disini! Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar!" Naruto berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura untuk mengambil benda yang ia maksud.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Naruto datang dengan membawa dua bingkisan kado. "Ini hadiah yang kumaksud. Hadiah ini tiba dua hari sebelum kita pindah kemari. Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu, tapi karena kau sedang sibuk dirumah sakit saat itu aku malah lupa untuk memberikanya, hehehe!"

Dengan wajah berbinar Sakura menerimpa dua bungkusan yang disusun bertumpuk itu. Ia lantas mendudukan diri dilantai diikuti oleh pria didepanya. Bingkisan pertama yang ia buka adalah bingkisan dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna keunguan. Didalamnya ada secarik kertas dan juga sebuah _dress_ selutut dengan warna pink pucat.

"_Kirei_... Gaunya sangat bagus!" Sakura berdecak kagum ketika melihat _dress_ hadiah dari Ino. Ia tak menyangka dapat melihat hasil karya sahabatnya sendiri. Selama ini dia hanya melihat pakaian hasil desain Ino di majalah fashion saja. Maklum, setelah lulus kuliah di bidang fashion, Ino sekarang menjadi salah satu desainer terbaik Konoha selain mengurus toko bunga keluarganya.

Sakura letakan gaun tersebut lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang datang bersama _dress_ barusan. Dicermatinya kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

_**Dear Sakura.**_

_**Maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri acara pernikahanmu seperti janjiku... Pasti kau sangat kecewa... **_

_**Tapi percayalah, aku sebenarnya ingin menghadiri acara pernikahanmu! Hanya saja karena kesibukanku di toko bunga dan karierku di dunia fashion membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa menghadiri acaramu. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan sering menemuimu.**_

_**Oh iya, bagaimana menurutmu hasil karyaku? Bagus bukan? Aku merancangnya khusus untukmu dan memakan waktu sampai sebulan untuk menyelesaikanya. Semoga kekecewaanmu berkurang walau hanya sedikit berkat hadiahku. **_

_**Dan yang terakhir, selamat atas pernikahanmu! Akhirnya kau bisa bersatu dengan pangeran impianmu, hihihi!**_

_**From your best friend, Ino ^^**_

Wajah Sakura nampak merona merah karena paragraf terakhir dari surat itu. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Sakura-_chan_? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Sakura mendadak gelagapan. 'Jangan sampai Naruto tahu.' Batinya. Cepat-cepat ia melipat kertas surat dari Ino dan mengembalikanya ketempatnya.

Tangan putih mulus Sakura kini beralih ke kado yang satunya, dari Tenten. Ia buka bungkusan kado itu dan menarik isinya keluar. Kali ini ia menemukan secarik kertas, dan sebuah bungkusan... Kue keberuntungan!

Buru-buru Sakura membaca surat yang datang bersama hadiah Tenten.

_**To : Sakura.**_

_**Hai, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku ataupun Ino karena tidak hadir di acara pernikahanmu...**_

_**Aku benar-benar menyesal dan selalu berharap agar kau tidak marah padaku... **_

_**Dan jika kau membaca surat ini maka kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang kuberikan bukan? Hahaha, sudah lama sekali kau tidak memakan kue itu, karena itulah aku memberikanya secara khusus hanya untukmu! **_

_**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri acara pernikahanmu. Belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk di restoran. Dan juga satu hal lagi... Selamat atas pernikahanmu ya! Akhirnya kau sekarang bisa bermesra-mesraan setiap hari dengan Naruto, hihihi!**_

_**P.S: Mungkin hadiah yang kuberikan sangat tidak modal, ya? Jangan salah dulu! Lihat didalam kotak baik-baik dan kau akan menemukan hadiah lain.**_

_**From: One of your best friend, Tenten.**_

Ugh, kenapa mereka bisa begitu kompak untuk mengerjai Sakura? Wajah wanita pink itu kembali memerah setelah menemukan kalimat yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang Ino tuliskan. Dan apa yang dimaksud Tenten dibagian terakhir itu hadiah tambahan?

Sakura mengkosongkan kado dari Tenten. Ia tamati secara serius tapi tak menemukan apa- eh? Tunggu sebentar...

"Ini kan..." Sakura mengangkat 'sesuatu' yang terselip di dasar kado. Dua tiket berlibur ke Pulau Nami. Pulau di perbatasan kota Konoha dan Kiri. Pulau yang sudah tersohor keindahanya seantero Jepang!

"Tiket berlibur!" Teriak Naruto girang.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak _baka_!?" Gerutu Sakura.

"Ternyata temanmu baik sekali, memberi kita tiket untuk bulan madu."

Sakura menampilkan senyum cerah untuk beberapa saat sebelum berkata. "Aku memang suka dengan hadiah ini, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku sangat senang." Sakura angkat bungkusan kue keberuntungan yang diberikan Tenten.

"Kue?" Sebelah alis Naruto naik. "Bukan hanya sekedar kue Naruto! Coba ini!" Sakura membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menyodorkan satu kue kepada Naruto.

Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto menerima sodoran kue itu. Senyum misterius Sakura membuat pria tampan itu merasa aneh. 'Apa jangan-jangan kue ini rasanya berbeda dengan tampilanya atau bagaimana?' Perlahan Naruto memasukan kue itu ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Hm, rasanya lumayan- hueek! Apa ini?" Terasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di kue itu, seperti... secarik kertas kecil. Naruto tarik keluar kertas itu dan menatap Sakura, meminta penjelasan.

"Kue itu namanya kue keberuntungan, dan kertas yang kau pegang itu adalah ramalan" terang Sakura yang dibalas anggukan paham oleh Naruto.

"Ini" Naruto memberikan kertas yang tadi ia genggam kepada Sakura, membuat istrinya itu kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Eh? Apa kau tidak mau membacanya?"

Satu decakan lolos dari bibir Naruto. "Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu." Tukasnya santai. Sakura lihat kini Naruto berdiri dan mengambil kotak yang berukuran besar dan kelihatan berat. "Tapi, Naru!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau buang saja ramalanya!" Sahut putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu. Dengan sedikit kerepotan, Naruto membawa kotak yang tadi diangkat menuju ke tempat lain, menyisakan Sakura yang mendengus sebal. "_Mou_, paling tidak kau bisa membacanya kan, _baka_?" Gerutu Sakura.

'_Awas! Sesuatu yang berat akan menimpa kakimu!'_ Dahi lebar Uzumaki Sakura berkerut setelah membaca satu kalimat itu. Ditatapnya kepergian Naruto dan kertas ramalan yang ia pegang secara bergantian.

Apa maksudnya sesuatu yang berat? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya-

_Brakk_

"Aduuh!" Teriak kesakitan seorang Naruto yang didahului bunyi berdebum keras seperti sebuah benda berat baru saja jatuh.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu lekas menghampiri sang suami, takut terjadi apa-apa denganya.

"_Ittai_... Dasar kotak sialan!" Rutuk sang pria kepada kotak yang tak memiliki kesalahan apapun sebenarnya...

"Naruto!" Yang bersangkutan menoleh. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. "Haha! Tidak perlu khawatir, kakiku hanya tertimpa kotak itu saja."

"Yang benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm." Sakura menghela napas lega lalu menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk dilantai. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Sakura memberikan kertas ramalan dari kuenya. Mau tak mau Naruto membaca sebaris kalimat ramalan tadi demi menyenangkan istrinya, kalau tidak dia bisa-bisa tidak mendapat 'jatah' dari Sakura malam ini.

Setelah membaca ramalan itu wajah Naruto berubah menjadi heran. "Bagaimana? Ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi bukan?" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ini hanya kebetulan saja..." Timpal Naruto, masih tetap pada pendirianya.

"Apanya yang hanya kebetulan? Tepat setelah aku selesai membaca tulisan itu tiba-tiba kakimu tertimpa kotak! Sudah jelas sekali ramalan itu benar, _baka_!"

"Sakura-_chan_! Apa kau selalu percaya dengan hal semacam itu?" Sakura mengambil tempat duduk disamping suami tercintanya.

"Aku punya banyak bukti."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu coba sebutkan satu saja dan mungkin aku akan mengubah pikiranku!" Tantang Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias. "Apa kau ingat saat kita pertama kali pacaran saat SMA?"

"Hm"

"Pagi harinya aku diberi kue dari Tenten dan aku mendapat ramalan yang kira-kira seperti ini. _Mitos di lingkungan sekitarmu akan membawamu ke kejadian tak terlupakan seumur hidupmu_."

Naruto masih menunggu Sakura untuk melanjutkan. "Ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi! Mitos tentang gudang sekolah, kita yang terjebak di dalamnya, saling menyatakan perasaan dan membagi ciuman pertama kita yang akhirnya bisa membuat kita keluar dari tempat itu!" Seru Sakura dengan semangat menggebu. Tapi Naruto hanya melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Jadi maksudmu kue itu yang menyatukan kita?"

"Benar!"

"Heehh... Kalau menurutku bukan kue itu yang menyatukan kita. Setelah kupikir-pikir Gaara yang membuat kita bersatu."

"Haa?"

"Coba pikir, jika saja Gaara tidak menyuruhku membantumu maka kita tidak akan terjebak disana bukan?" Sakura bungkam. Benar juga... E-eh? Tentu saja tidak benar!

"Kalau masih keras kepala aku punya bukti lain! Saat aku memenangkan kejuaraan karate, lalu ketika aku memenangkan lotre tiket pembukaan _Konoha Amusement Park_, ditawari untuk bergabung dengan KNH 48 tapi kutolak, dan masih banyak lagi!"

"Ck! Kau hanya beruntung dan kebetulan ramalan yang kau baca menuliskan sesuatu yang sama! Setidaknya apa kau pernah satu kali saja tidak percaya pada ramalan?" Protes pria berumur 23 tahun itu.

Sakura sedikit menundukan wajah. "Pernah satu kali aku hampir tidak mempercayai ramalan yang kubaca. Ingat ketika kencan pertama kita?"

"Hm"

**Flashback**

Sakura duduk termenung menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore tapi orang yang ditunggu tidak juga lekas datang. "Huh, kemana si _baka_ itu sih?!"

Panjang umur benar. Pemuda yang baru saja dibicarakan- ralat, digunjingkan, menampakan batang hidungnya. Dengan cengiran yang begitu khas darinya, pemuda itu mendekati Sakura dengan langkah tergesa. "Maaf terlambat! Apa kau menunggu lama, Sakura-_chan_?"

Pertanyaan bodoh jika menurut Sakura...

Tentu saja dia sudah menunggu lama. "Kau ini! Bukankah ini kencan pertama kita? Lalu kenapa kau sampai terlambat haaa!?" Teriak Sakura, berdiri dari duduknya, berteriak sambil menunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung Naruto.

"Ehehehe! Aku kan hanya terlambat beberapa menit."

_Tuingg_

Perempatan siku-siku hadir dikening lebar gadis berambut pink sebahu itu. Beberapa menit katanya?

"APANYA YANG BEBERAPA MENIT! KAU TERLAMBAT SATU JAM BAKAAA!" Teriak Sakura menggema. Telinga Naruto mau tak mau terasa berdengung mendengar jeritan maut dari kekasihnya. Pemuda itu berdehem sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan santai. "Tentu saja aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Satu jam itu 60 menit kan?" Balasnya dengan santai.

_Duaggh_

"Auwww... Sakura-_chaaan_, kenapa memukulku?" Rengek pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!" Kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram kerah pakaian Naruto dan mengguncang kepala pemuda naas itu dengan membabi buta.

"He-hei, hentikaan!"

Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu marah meski juga terlihat sedikit rasa... sedih?

Guncangan Sakura mulai mereda dan akhirnya berhenti. Ia lepas cengkramanya pada kerah Naruto. Kepala Naruto serasa berputar-putar, pusing. "Adu-duh kepalaku... Eh? Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca, membuat Naruto kaget. Apa keterlambatanya begitu keterlaluan hingga membuat kekasihnya bersedih hati? Demi _Kami-sama_, ia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya bersedih apalagi sampai menangis...

Di lain pihak, Sakura merasa begitu kesal dan kecewa. Sebenarnya apa penyebabnya?

Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena ramalan kue keberuntungan yang ia makan tadi pagi. Di ramalan itu tertulis. _'Sangat menyenangkan ketika orang yang kau sayangi mengingat hari pentingmu dan bahkan memberi hadiah untukmu. Itulah yang akan terjadi padamu sebentar lagi._'

Janji kencanya dengan Naruto sore ini begitu membuat Sakura bersemangat. Ia pikir Naruto akan memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan memberinya hadiah. Tapi, ketika pemuda itu terlambat bahkan tidak merasa bersalah, Sakura putus asa, asumsinya berubah secara drastis. Ia berpikir mungkin Naruto tidak mengingat ulang tahunya... Ramalan yang biasanya selalu benar untuk pertama kali ini salah... Karena itulah ia begitu sedih...

"Hiks..."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kau menangis? Ja-jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf jika memang telah membuatmu marah karena terlam-"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku hanya... hanya... hiks..."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Tanganya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Mengambil sebuah... liontin...

Air mata Sakura berhenti menetes. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tapi Naruto sendiri tersenyum lembut. "Padahal rencananya aku ingin memberikan kejutan ini untukmu nanti. Tapi kau malah menangis... Karena itulah aku akan memberikan kejutan yang kumaksud sekarang" Satu tangan Naruto menarik lembut tangan Sakura dan meletakan liontin itu kesana. Mata Sakura menatap takjub liontin pemberian Naruto.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou,_ Sakura-_chan_..." Perlahan Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut kening Sakura. Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir deras. Bukan karena kesedihan lagi... Melainkan kebahagiaan... Ya, ia sangat senang...

_Grepp_

"Hiks... _Arigatou._.." Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu... sangat..."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Tangan kokoh Naruto dengan lembut mengelus rambut pink Sakura penuh sayang. "Hei, aku sudah memberimu kejutan agar kau berhenti menangis, tapi kenapa kau malah semakin tersedu-sedu?" Celetuk pemuda itu karena tangisan Sakura yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Perlahan mereka melepas pelukan mereka. Tangan tan Naruto menyeka air mata Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sekarang tersenyumlah!"

"Hm!"

**Flashback End**

"Kurasa saat itulah aku hampir tidak mempercayai dan menyalahkan ramalan yang pernah kubaca. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu terpatahkan saat kau memberiku kalung ini!" Seru Sakura sambil menyentuh liontin yang menggantung dileher jenjangnya.

Senyum Naruto mengembang saat mendengar cerita Sakura. "Tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuktikan apapun. Aku sudah merencanakan kejutan itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum kau membaca ramalan yang kau ceritakan."

"Jadi kau akan terus keras kepala, hm?"

Senyum remeh dapat dengan jelas Sakura lihat di wajah maskulin suaminya. Rambut jabrik yang agak memanjang milik Naruto sedikit bergoyang ketika mengangguk. "Baik! Akan kubuktikan kalau ramalan tersayangmu itu belum tentu benar."

Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Sakura. "Berikan aku satu lagi." Mohon Naruto. Sakura mengambil sebuah kue dan memberikanya ke Naruto.

"Akan kubuktikan sekarang!"

"Berani bertaruh?" Tawar Sakura.

"Oke, apa taruhanya?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Jika ramalan di kue itu terbukti dalam waktu kurang dari sepeluh detik maka kau tidak boleh makan ramen selama 2 bulan." Tantangnya.

Mata Naruto membulat. Dua bulan tanpa ramen? Bisa terkena _sakaw_ dia! "T-tapi bagaiman jika tidak terbukti?"

"Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku. Bagaimana?"

"O-oke..." Pasrah saja... Lagipula memang sepertinya ia harus mengurangi konsumsi ramennya yang berlebih.

"Sepakat. Kalau begitu silahkan dimakan!"

_Glekk_

Naruto gigit sedikit kue ditanganya dan menampakan kertas kecil didalam kue itu. Ia ambil kertas itu, membacanya dengan volume suara yang bisa Sakura dengar. "_Hati-hati dengan kakimu yang satunya_. Hm, sepertinya kelanjutan dari ramalan yang sebelumnya. Tapi siapa peduli! Aku akan menghitung mundur dari sekarang."

"Sepuluh... Sembilan... Delapan..." Naruto mulai berhitung dengan wajah yang tersenyum seringai.

"Tujuh... Enam... Lima..." Tak disadari oleh Naruto, wanita pink dihadapanya menyeringai licik, menemukan sebuah cara untuk memenangkan taruhanya.

"Empat... Tiga... Dua... Sa-"

_Tapp_

Satu kaki jenjang milik Sakura menginjak lantai keramik dengan cukup keras. 'Sial! Meleset!' Batin perempuan itu.

Naruto menyeringai ketika berhasil menghindari injakan kaki Sakura. Kita bisa lihat lutut Naruto ditekuk kebelakang, menyembunyikan telapak kakinya. "-tu"

Mata Sakura membulat sekarang. Gagal rencananya...

"Hehe! Benar kataku bukan? Ramalan itu belum tentu selalu benar. Bahkan tadi kau mencoba curang sepertinya." Naruto tepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura beberapa kali, membuat istrinya mendengus sebal dan menggembungkan pipi.

Naruto angkat kembali kotak besar yang menimpa kakinya. Sebelum berbalik laki-laki itu berkata."Karena itulah, mulai dari sekarang lupakan soal ramalan."

_Dukk_

_Brak_

"Adududuhh! Sial, kakiku! kanapa seperti ini lagi sih?!" Baru hendak melangkah, kaki Naruto terantuk kaki meja didepanya. Reflek karena kaget, ia kembali menjatuhkan kotak besar yang lagi-lagi menimpa kakinya. "Bwahahaha! Sekarang baru tahu rasa kau! Rasakan keajaiban kue keberuntungan!" Seru Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak bukanya malah menolong Naruto.

"Ghh! Kau ini!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Cepat-cepat ia bangun dan merengkuh Sakura dengar erat. Tawa Sakura terhenti. Ia mencoba berontak tapi tubuhnya dikungkung dengan kuat. "Ugh! Lepaskan aku _baka_!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Wajah Sakura merona tak tertahankan saat ia melihat seringai familiar dari suami tercinta. Bulu kuduknya meremang dan perasaanya bertambah tak enak.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan denganku?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Memberimu 'hukuman menyenangkan' yang pasti akan sangat kau nikmati, nyonya Uzumaki..." Sekarang wajah Sakura benar-benar terbakar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sampai-sampai dia bisa mendengarnya. Ia menggeliat liar agar bisa terlepas dan segera kabur. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tak akan melepas Sakura semudah itu. Tak ia pedulikan berontakan Sakura.

"_Saa_, mari kita mulai 'hukumanmu'!" Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ia menyerang Sakura. "Kyaaaa!" Pekikan panjang Sakura menggema diruangan itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Jangan tanyakan padaku! Lebih baik kalian bayangkan sendiri... Hehe!

**End**

_**A/N : Happy NaruSaku day! #tiup-tiup terompet. Dengan fic ini saya akhirnya bisa ikut meramaikan NS day... meski agak terlambat sih-_-**_

_**Btw, sekalian juga dengan fic ini saya ucapkan happy birthday to Sakura-chan... yang juga agak terlambat sih #plakk (Readers: Dasar author gila dan seenaknya saja!)**_


End file.
